


难耐

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker(Andrew Garfield), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Parker(Tom Holland)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 配对：荷兰虫/加菲虫，即，Peter·Tom·Parker/Peter·Andrew·Parker说明：Tom高一，Andrew大三，以及这是一个跟跳蛋有关的故事





	难耐

“STOP IT！”

突然亮起的手机屏幕把Tom的注意力从草稿纸上吸走了，但他没有回复这条短信，而是饶有趣味地托着腮看着以极快的速度接二连三地出现的其他信息。

“我知道你在看着！”

“我没在开玩笑，关掉它！”

“我马上就有个演讲了，我不能带着这玩意儿上台！”

Tom挑了挑眉，演讲？

“你没跟我说过演讲的事。”

“你也没问！”“快点关掉它，我就要上台了！”

收到Tom的回复后，电话那头的人打字速度变得更快了，Tom甚至可以想象他正夹着腿缩在角落里的椅子上红着脸焦急地疯狂击打手机屏幕的模样。

“看在上帝的份上！！”

对方焦躁得崩溃的气息几乎要从那一个个大写的英文字母里蹦出来踢在Tom的鼻子上，脑海里他这位长相甜美但性格却并不如外表一样柔软的哥哥正夹紧脚趾头捂着嘴颤颤发抖的样子让Tom感到了一阵战栗的兴奋，于是他决定无视鼻尖上那并不真实存在的酸痛，继续恶劣地拨弄着口袋里的遥控器——感谢高科技，他从来没有像现在这样喜欢过远程遥控这项功能。

“嗡——”

突然振动起来的手机让Tom条件反射地把它撤离了桌面，正在讲课的老师看起来并没有注意到他，于是Tom悄摸地从椅子上滑下去躲进了桌子的底下，背靠着木板接起了电话。

“别玩了……”是他亲爱的哥哥的声音，柔软但又带着一丝性感的沙哑，听起来总像是刚刚哭过或者做了些什么儿童不宜的口部运动，尤其像现在这样压低声音说话的时候，简直让人浮想联翩，“我真的就要上台了，关掉它。”

“你为什么不去洗手间把它拿出来呢？”Tom说着从口袋里掏出遥控器拿在手里把玩着，这小东西外表看起来很精致，不仅有红蓝间隔的网纹，还有一只银色的小蜘蛛趴在图案的正中央，让人一看就会把它和纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠联系起来。

“你……拿出来了你要我把它们放在哪里——‘Peter！你是下一个！’——Shit，我要上台了，关掉它！”

“如果我不呢？”Tom用脑袋和肩膀夹住电话，然后从另一边的口袋里掏出一个小型监视器，他可以看到一个小红点正在某个距离他不远的地方闪烁着。

“Tommy！”话筒里传来的气急败坏的声音让Tom忍不住勾起嘴角，老天，他真的爱死他哥哥手足无措的样子了。

“我不会关掉它的，但我会把频率调到最低，这样可以了吧？”Tom一边说一边按着遥控器上的按钮，他敢肯定在这一瞬间他听到电话那头的人明显地松了一口气，“好好表现，哥，我爱你。”

Tom说着挂了电话，正要从桌底爬出来的时候无意间对上了后排Ned的视线，对方那一脸“你特么是在干嘛”的表情让Tom忍不住想发笑。但他到底是压住了上扬的嘴角，然后灵活地从桌底下钻出来一脸若无其事地重新坐好在座位上。

“嘿，你想去听个演讲吗？”Tom靠在椅背上，一手搭在后排Ned的桌子上，一手拿着桌上的铅笔把玩着，“我知道隔壁的演讲厅正在搞一个奖学金表彰会。”

“你哥哥在那儿吗？”Ned挑眉问道，他早就觉得这家伙今天突然拉他来MIT蹭课是有什么特殊目的的了。

“你想去吗？”Tom没有回答Ned的问题只是笑着反问。

“为什么不呢，说不定我还能碰上Tony Stark。”Ned耸了耸肩随口道。

下课铃声适时地响起，Tom立刻收拾好散布在桌上的纸笔，然后带着Ned由后门离开了教学楼往不远处的演讲厅走去。他们从一群工作人员和保安之中悄咪咪地钻进会场在角落的位置坐下。舞台上的Andrew正在发表他演讲的最后一个部分，流畅的发言在Tom进来的时候停顿了一下，Tom就知道Andrew看到他了。不过从一开始Tom就没打算隐瞒自己的行踪，他抬头对上哥哥的视线，然后送给他一个灿烂的笑容以示鼓励和支持。

Andrew今天穿了一套黑色的西装，内里搭配了一件贴身的白色衬衣，让胸前他单薄的肌肉形状异常的明显和性感。Tom的视线留恋地徘徊在他哥哥挺起的胸膛上，仿佛能穿过那一层单薄的布料看到里面遍布吻痕和牙印的身体。这时他才后知后觉地发现Andrew今天少有地选择了一条黑色的细领带，精致的布料通过一个完美的温莎结圈在他的脖子上，垂下的部分正好贴在他两对胸肌中间微微凹陷的地方，从而把他胸前的曲线勾勒得更加立体且撩人。

Tom的视线顺着领带一路下滑来到Andrew的腰间，大胆地扫视着他凹陷的后腰和挺翘的臀部。选择坐在角落是正确的，没有了讲台的遮掩，他可以放肆地欣赏着Andrew火辣得惊人的身材，想象自己的双手紧贴着那些昂贵的布料抚摸着他哥哥的身体，甚至撕开碍事的衣服让这具完美的酮体彻底展示在眼前，然后他会嘴唇代替双手，一点一点地品尝他的哥哥……

被自己脑海里的画面刺激到的年轻男孩很快就有些坐不住了，邪火点燃了他的血液带起一阵灼伤般的燥热，他抿着嘴唇不自然地交叠着双腿，修长的手指不知何时握住了口袋里的遥控器，正心猿意马地搔刮着那银色小蜘蛛表面的立体花纹。

“……以上就是我想跟各位分享的内容，谢谢——！？”正说着结束语的Andrew突然僵直了身体抓紧了手里的稿子，他的最后一个尾音结束得生硬甚至带着奇怪的上扬语调，但好在掌声来得及时，似乎没有人注意到他最后的异样。Andrew艰难地扬起一个笑容朝台下鞠躬，但就在他弯腰的瞬间，刚才那让他出丑的强烈振动又一次毫无预兆地在他体内疯狂跳起，他心里一惊连忙抓住讲台稳住自己发软的身子，起身之后立刻瞪向了角落里的Tom，却被对方那如同饿狼一般紧紧地盯着自己看的眼神给弄出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

该死的。Andrew微微咬住嘴唇忍住喉间细微的呻吟声，体内持续不断的高频振动加上Tom过于直白露骨的眼神让他的双腿开始发软，若不是他的手一直撑着讲台，他很有可能连站都站不住。

现在不是时候！住手！Andrew瞪着眼睛朝Tom传递着无声的警告，但他的好弟弟却无视他的警告，反而赤裸裸地把视线投向他的臀部，就好像他能透过衣服看到他里面的身体一样。被自己的想法吓到的Andrew本能地夹紧了屁股，然而却意外地让体内的跳蛋蹭上了前列腺。强烈的快感让他心里一惊，不得不捂住嘴假装咳嗽来掩饰自己的失态。酥麻的震颤顺着他的背脊传遍他的全身让Andrew头皮发麻，他咬着牙用手撑住自己发软的膝盖完成向观众致谢的最后一个鞠躬，然后在一片掌声中逃跑一般地快步走下舞台。

“你哥哥看起来好像不太对劲，你要不要——Peter？”Ned看到Andrew脸色不对后下意识地想要提醒一下自己的好兄弟，但等他转过头去时才发现他身边早已经人去楼空。

被欲望撩得心急如焚的Tom在Andrew转身的一瞬间就彻底待不下去了，他利用黑暗的掩蔽射出蛛丝直接跨到后台钻进工作人员的专用通道。Andrew就靠在离他不远处的墙上大口喘着气，在看到他的出现时，Andrew立刻绷紧了一张脸像是要对他说教，但Tom没有给他这个机会，他迅速用蛛丝打开了身边的休息室大门，同时黏住Andrew的衣服把人拉进怀里，几乎是在眨眼之间两人就消失在了通道里，这可让一转头就发现Andrew不见了的老师吓了一大跳。

“唔——不，Tommy——住手，我还在生你的气——”

“那你可以一边做一边骂我，我听着呢。”Tom说着脱掉了Andrew的外套丢在一边，然后粗鲁地拉扯着他的领带和衬衣。

“不！我是认真的，你唔！”振动频率被调到最高的跳蛋让Andrew瞬间失声，他甚至突然脱力地跌倒在Tom的身上，两人因此失去平衡一同倒在了一旁的沙发上。

“我怎么了，嗯？”Tom勾着嘴角用力地揉捏着Andrew的屁股，丝毫不在意自己这粗鲁的举动很可能会毁了Andrew身上这套价格不菲的西装。

“你……住手唔……别……”Andrew撑着沙发垫想要从Tom身上爬起来，但是体内不停旋转跳动的跳蛋正轮番地挤压着他的前列腺，让他每次都在好不容易把腰抬起来一点的时候又脱力地倒下去，看起来就好像他欲求不满地在Tom身上蹭来蹭去一样。

“你看起来不像是想让我停下的样子。”Tom恶劣地在Andrew耳边低笑着，他松开Andrew的屁股扯开他的皮带，然后抓住他的裤头把西装裤连同内裤一起拉了下来，扬起手就在那浑圆的肉球上重重地扇了一巴掌。

“唔！”疼痛夹杂着羞耻和快感让Andrew低吟出声，他抬起头恶狠狠地瞪了Tom一眼以示警告，却并不知道自己红着眼睛的模样看起来一点儿震慑力都没有，反而有点儿让人更像欺负他。于是Tom只是舔了舔自己有些发干的嘴唇，然后扬起手又扇了一巴掌。

“啊——”这一次Tom打得更用力了，Andrew几乎是瞬间就感受到一股热辣辣的痛在他的屁股上蔓延开来。但很快，Tom抓住他被扇发红的那半边臀部用力揉捏的动作就让这种疼痛变了味，一种扭曲的带着些许麻麻的刺痛感的刺激突然窜上了Andrew的背脊，让他忍不住咬紧了嘴唇轻哼了一声。

“你喜欢这个。”Tom有些得意地宣布道，他故意挺了挺胯让Andrew感觉一下自己挺立的分身是怎样顶着他的肚子。然后抓住Andrew的臀肉扒开他的肉穴，迫不及待地插进去两根手指玩弄他的身体。

早上挤进去的润滑剂混杂着肠液把柔软的甬道弄得又滑又湿，被跳蛋折磨了一整个上午的身体正欲求不满地吮吸着Tom的手指，过度兴奋的嫩肉紧跟着跳蛋振动的频率快速抖动着，让人浑身酥麻的强烈振动通过Tom的指尖传入他的身体，让他下身猛地一跳，简直硬得发疼。

但Tom还想再玩一会儿，他咬着牙强忍住就这么操进Andrew的身体让他尖叫的冲动，耐心地把手指往更深处的地方探去，直到他碰到里面那两颗正在肆虐的小玩意。剧烈的颤动引起的麻痹感让Tom忍不住低吟出声，他用手指勾住连在跳蛋上的电线把它们缓慢地往外抽。趴在他身上的Andrew因为这个举动本能地仰起头绷紧了身体，跳蛋缓慢地蹭过他身体的每个角落，撑开他的甬道，按摩他所有的敏感点，带给他一阵阵难以言喻的快感刺激，却又在之后给他留下巨大的瘙痒感和空虚感。这种折磨般的痛苦让Andrew忍不住发出难耐的闷哼声，他不自觉地抓紧Tom脑袋下的抱枕，发软的身体有意无意地磨蹭着Tom鼓起的下体，像是在诱惑又像是抗议，磨得Tom心里一阵发痒。

“啊——”突然被用力推进的一颗跳蛋精确地顶上了Andrew的前列腺让他失声尖叫，Tom用手指夹住那小玩意不断换着角度顶弄按压着Andrew的敏感点，连续不断的高频刺激让Andrew抽搐着喉咙连叫都不叫不出声。过激的快感诱使着他本能地摆起腰在Tom的身上磨蹭着自己，硬挺的阴茎在灰色的T恤上流下了一道淫靡的水迹，微弱的快感就像一道钢锯拉扯着Andrew的神经，让他丢弃盔甲地想要主动寻求更多，但就在他准备把手伸向自己的下身时，Tom却一把抓住了他。

“现在还不是时候，哥哥。”Tom说着把Andrew的双手固定在腰后并用蛛丝捆了起来。陷在情欲里的Andrew费力地挣了了两下发现挣不开后才意识到Tom对他做了什么。他瞪着眼睛不可置信地看着自己的弟弟，正想要说点什么，就被Tom握住他阴茎套弄的动作给打断了。

“唔——你——混蛋——啊——”

“别说脏话，Andy。”Tom模仿着Andrew平时教训他的语气道，同时不断加快手上的动作带给Andrew更多的刺激，却在他即将高潮的时候勒紧了他的根部不让他射精。

“！？”高潮被硬生生掐断的Andrew猛地抽了一口气，他的身体因为戛然而止的快感而剧烈抖动着，紧绷的肌肉看起来快要撑破过于贴身的衬衣，因为兴奋而挺立的乳尖看起来就像是在邀请别人去品尝一样。

“放松，这只是前戏而已。”Tom说着扶正了Andrew的身体让他坐在自己身上，他用手勾起那颗从Andrew体内掉出来的跳蛋，把它贴在Andrew最敏感的冠状沟处，然后用电线加上蛛丝把它仔仔细细地固定在Andrew的阴茎上。高频的抖动很快就让敏感的阴茎颤颤巍巍地吐出了前液，从来没试过这样刺激的玩法的Andrew涨红了一张脸，连续不断的快感几乎让他无法思考，他本能地扭动着腰想要中断这不受他控制的兴奋刺激，却绝望地发现自己的根本无能为力。

“慢——慢点——”过于激烈的振动带来的刺激让Andrew的声音都染上了哭腔，他无助地咬着嘴唇求饶，但Tom只是嗯嗯着摇了摇头。他慢条斯理地解开自己的裤子释放出涨红的分身，然后抬起Andrew的屁股扶着自己的阴茎抵上他的后穴，紧贴着那颗还留在他体内的跳蛋一点一点地插进他的身体。

“唔！”那熟悉又让Andrew感到恐惧的震颤感再度贴上了他的前列腺，来自前后的双重刺激让他近乎崩溃地呜咽了一声，但Tom看起来并不打算怜惜这样的他，忍了许久的年轻男孩在感叹了一句他到底有多紧之后就迫不及待地操干起来，强有力的挺动让Andrew的身体被动地跟着上下颠簸，一次比一次深入的操弄顶弄着那疯狂跳动着的跳蛋不停地碾压着他的敏感点。毫不停歇的快感像巨浪一样冲刷着Andrew敏感的神经，断弦的理智让他感到前所未有的恐慌，然而另一方面情欲带来的快感和兴奋又让他失控地浪叫不停。

“你声音太大了。”Tom说着扯住Andrew的领带让他再度趴在自己身上，他热情地咬上哥哥红肿湿润的嘴唇，顺势翻身把他压在身下，一边用力地吮吻着他的舌头一边隔着衣服揉捏着他挺立的乳头。

Andrew颤抖着在Tom的身下发出模糊的呻吟声，被快感烧坏了脑子的他几乎连该怎么呼吸都忘了，一直到Tom放开他的舌头时他才猛地吸了一大口气咳嗽着回过神来。但很快他的声音就被Tom插进他嘴里的两根手指给打断了，修长的手指不停搅拌着他口中的唾液夹住他的舌头拉扯玩弄着，来不及吞下的唾液顺着他的嘴角流下打湿了他的鬓角。Tom迷恋地舔了舔Andrew的嘴角，然后低下头含住他一边凸起的乳头，用舌头打湿衬衣然后用力地舔过乳尖再用牙齿夹住它来回拉扯。微弱的刺痛感伴随着酥麻的快感让Andrew轻颤着发出了甜腻的喉音，他无意识地吮吸着Tom的手指，挺起胸膛迎合他的动作，但又在对方肆意地大力吮吸时脱力地整个人瘫在沙发上。

“你看起来像个该死的色情片演员。”情欲使Tom的声音变得沙哑，他抽出Andrew嘴里的手指把那些液体涂抹在他的白衬衣上，用与他年龄不符的充满了占有欲和控制欲的紧紧地盯着Andrew。

“我没有……”因为这下流的评价而感到羞耻的Andrew忍不住别过脸去否认，但与此同时，他却羞愧地感觉到自己的身体因为这一番话而变得更加兴奋了。

“呵——”当然了，比Andrew更了解他自己的Tom也不会错过在刚才一瞬间突然夹紧了他的小屁股，“Andy，我的好哥哥，你喜欢这个对不对？你喜欢我对你说下流话。”

“不，我没有，我——唔——”突然加快的抽插速度打断了Andrew的话，Tom抬高了他的腰让他的下半身几乎完全悬空，这样没有任何着力点的姿势让Andrew只能被动地承受Tom给予他的一切。汗水和生理泪水刺痛着Andrew的眼睛，不想让弟弟看到自己这样狼狈的他只好别过头去把脸埋到枕头里，但很快Tom就捏住他的下巴把他的脸转了回来，并俯下身子来热情地吻住了他的嘴唇。

“别把脸遮起来，我想看着你，我喜欢你因为我高潮的样子。”

“Tommy——”

“我爱你Andy，我永远爱你。”

不该出现在他们之间的告白让Andrew小腹一紧毫无预兆地到达了高潮，他咬着牙长吟着释放出自己的欲望，紧接着就因为还贴在柱身上的跳蛋而痛苦地呻吟起来。正处在不应期的身体根本承受不了这样的刺激，然而Tom却变本加厉地加大了挺动的动作，还握住他的阴茎快速套弄起来。

“不……Tommy……住……住手……”Andrew近乎呜咽着扭动着身子想要躲避Tom的触摸，但对方却全然无视他的哀求继续着手上的动作。一种全新的让Andrew感到心慌的战栗感迅速聚集在他的小腹，紧接着又一轮猛烈的快感突然冲击着他的身体让他瞬间失去了言语的能力。Andrew瞪着眼睛放空地看着天花板，不同于以往经历过的第二次高潮让他大脑一片空白，而他的阴茎在Tommy的手中不断喷射着透明的液体，看起来就好像失禁了一样。

“操——”而就在Andrew第二次高潮的时候，紧缩的身体让Tom一时没忍住也跟着去了。紧贴着他阴茎的跳蛋不断震动着延长了他的射精时间，Tom从口袋里摸出遥控器慢慢地停下了两个小玩意，然后吐出一口气把遥控器丢到一边，餍足地抽离了Andrew的身体。

“你还好吗？”Tom解开Andrew手上的束缚，拨开他额前的碎发吻了吻他的眉心。

“我——”Andrew眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地回过神来看向Tom，“我刚才——”

“那是前列腺高潮，我做得比平时过火了一点，不过很舒服吧？”Tom说着有些得意地勾起了嘴角。

“唔，就是有点太刺激了……”Andrew说着脸慢慢地红了起来，然后越说越觉得羞耻，到最后几乎都没声了。

“但你喜欢这个，你最后夹得我好——唔。”Andrew条件反射地伸手捂住Tom的嘴不让他继续说下去，但Tom却恶劣地舔了舔他的掌心，吓得他立刻把手缩回来。

“你真可爱。”

“Fuck off.”

“但我只想操你。”

“Tommy！”

“好我不讲了！你别生气！”Tom连忙举起双手投降道，他知道Andrew不喜欢他说脏话，尤其是因为他现在还没有成年，所以虽然在做爱的时候他明明就很喜欢听他说各种各样的下流话，但在平时Tom还是会收敛着来。毕竟一旦Andrew真的生气了，他的小Tommy就要遭殃了。

Andrew头疼地看着自己亲弟弟那明显口是心非的表现，然后扯了扯身上几乎可以直接丢进垃圾桶里的衣服，忍不住在心里反思自己到底是不是太过于宠溺这只狼崽子了。

“我给你带了衣服。”早就做好了万全准备的Tom没有听到Andrew的心声，只是十分贴心地把背包拿过来好让Andrew换衣服，“Tobey约了我们中午一起吃饭，我们快迟到了。”

“你以为这是谁的错？”Andrew没好气地瞪了Tom一眼，脱掉身上的衣服后拿出背包里的衣服换上，而这时Tom却默默地给他递过来一包湿巾。

“你的大腿。”Tom提醒道，“它们流出来了。”

Andrew愣了一下然后红着脸把手里的脏衣服全部丢在Tom的脸上再一脚把他踹出了休息室。抱着一堆衣服被丢出来的Tom眨了眨眼睛，然后转过头朝不知为什么出现在这里的Ned干笑了两声，解释道：“我以为这房间是空的。”

原本是来找Tom，却忙活了大半天也不见人影的Ned瞪着眼睛木木地吞下了嘴里的饼干，他先是看了看Tom身上凌乱的衣服，然后再看了看手里的衣服，忍不住道：“这是你哥哥的衣服——”

Ned话还没说完，身边紧闭的大门突然被打开，已经换好了衣服的Andrew快步从房间里走了出来，他一把抓过Tom手里的衣服塞进包里，然后拉着他疾走般地离开了后台。

“呃我约了我大哥中午吃饭，你先回去吧，我下次请你吃中国菜！”Tom在被拖着消失在转角前只来得及交代这么一句话，Ned大张着嘴巴看着两人消失的身影，然后忍不住好奇地转头看了一眼休息间内凌乱的桌子，紧接着浑身一个激灵没忍住骂了句脏话。

完


End file.
